Everything I'm Not
by iJesse
Summary: Kendall and Lucy have been going strong for two years. Of course they've had their fights, but they made it. But what will happen when a certain ex-girlfriend comes back one year earlier? KendallxLucy, a little bit of KendallxJo Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kendall and Lucy started dating after what happened with her parents. So for the past two years, they've been going strong, of course they've had arguments and fights but they made it through. But how will the couple react when a certain ex-girlfriend shows up a year earlier than she was supposed to?

Two-Shot (As of now it is)

I apologize if Lucy seems a little OOC in the Flashback.

* * *

Today was a sunny day. Then again, it was always sunny in LA. But today, there was a slight breeze which made being outside more pleasant. Sure, the pool was open all day but going to the pool day after day, doing the same thing… it gets old.

Once Kendall Knight had realized the weather for the day, he made plans with his girlfriend, Lucy Stone, for a picnic in the park. He had his mom make lunch while he and the boys went to the park to set up the blanket.

So right now, he was heading down to the lobby to get there early to finish setting up the picnic. On his way down, he could not help but think of Lucy. She had dark black hair with red streaks. Her brown eyes seemed to always challenge him. He still remembered the first time they kissed.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Kendall had taken his girlfriend of three weeks to the beach, for some late night swimming and shenanigans. They have had their fun in the water and right now was sitting in the water, which came up to Lucy's waist. The tides were slow, seeming as they were barely moving._

_"Kendall," Lucy spoke, getting the blonde boy's attention._

_"Mhmmm?" He turned and looked at her, smiling when he caught her eyes._

_"Thank you."_

_"For what exactly?" He raised an eyebrow._

_"For this. For being a sweet boyfriend, even if it's only been three weeks." Before he knew it, he started leaning it. To his surprise (which now, he didn't know why he was surprised), she leaned in too. Then finally, his lips met hers in a soft kiss. After a few seconds, Kendall pulled away slowly._

_"Wow." He whispered. Lucy's response was her hand on the back of his neck, kissing him again._

**_Flashback ends_**

* * *

He loved Lucy. He loved the way she would sneakily come into 2J to hang out. He loved the way she looked after they had been kissing. She seemed strong, stubborn on the outside. Which in reality, she was. But around Kendall… she let down her walls. He remembered the night she first let herself cry infront of him. It shook him. Lucy was the last person who you think would cry. But there she was, tears coming out of eyes with no signs of stopping. He loved falling asleep with her in his arms. She would always turn away for about a minute then turn right back and lay her head on his arm. Then she would intangle their legs together and would stay like that for the rest of the night. In the morning, Kendall's arm was always numb, but it was worth it. He loved the way Lucy would look when it was just him and her hanging out at her apartment all day. She wore Kendall's hockey jersery and simple black cloth shorts.

The elevator doors opened, letting the few people off before Kendall got off. He started walking to the doors when one voice stopped him in his tracks…


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap:**

_The elevator doors opened, letting the few people off before Kendall got off. He started walking to the doors when one voice stopped him in his tracks… _

* * *

"Jo." Kendall looked at the small blonde girl who was his first love. "What are you doing here?"

"Filming only took two years, instead of the three they were guessing." She answered him. "So how have you been?"

"Good. Big Time Rush has really taken off."

"I know. I have both albums on my iPod." She bit her lip.

"So how long have been here?"

"Oh, just a couple days. I spent them settling and unpacking. Then I had meetings with my agent. It's been really busy."

"I bet." He kept it short. If he wanted to get there earlier than Lucy, he couldn't stay too long.

"I was actually looking for you. I asked Carlos but he was wrapped up into Jennifer. When did that happen?" Jo asked him.

"About two years ago."

"Do you want to get some smoothies and catch up?"

"Umm actually right now I h-" He was interrupted.

"Kendall, we were supposed to meet five minutes ago." Lucy walked up, not realizing who exactly the blonde haired brown eyed girl was.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I ran into Jo." He gestured to her with his free hand.

"Oh you're Jo." Jo seemed more like Kendall's type. Not Lucy. She recognized her from New Town High re-runs. This was Kendall's ex girlfriend? She couldn't complete with that. Not her.

"Hi." Jo smiled.

"Lucy, this is Jo. Jo, this is Lucy." She didn't know why but it kinda stung that he didn't tell Jo who she was. His girlfriend. The one who he had been dating for the past two years. The girl he lost his virginity with.

"Actually, Kendall. I'm going to my apartment." She brushed past them both and got in the elevator before either one could react.

"Is she okay?" Jo asked Kendall once the doors closed.

"I-I… I don't know."

* * *

Lucy locked herself in her apartment and just stared at a scrapbook that was filled of pictures of me and Kendall. She did not know what was going to happen to them now that SHE was back. She was Kendall's first love and obviously very special to him.

"Lucy!" Kendall yelled, knocking hard on the door. She had to make herself stay on the couch. Kendall was probably going to tell her that he was leaving her for Jo. It brought up memories of Grant. They started dating in her sophomore year but after she graduated from high school, he informed her that he was leaving her for her best friend. She was extremely hurt and refused to date again. Well, until she met Kendall. He changed it all. But he turned out to be another Grant.

"Lucy, if you don't let me in, I'm gonna break the door down." He threatened. She sighed, knowing that he would. Wiping her eyes, she stood up and unlocked the door. As soon as it was unlocked, Kendall came in and shut the door.

"Go ahead. Say it." She looked at him.

"Say what Lucy?" Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"That you're leaving me for Jo." Kendall chuckled, which made her mad.

"You actually think I would even consider leaving you?" Lucy looked down. "Luce, look at me." He walked over to her as she looked up at him. "I love you. Not her."

"But she has everything. The perfect hair. She can sing. She can act! Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she was a freaking model." Okay, maybe that last one was farfetched but Lucy was mad.

"You have one thing that she doesn't." Kendall stated after a minute or two of silence. He took her hand and placed it over his heart. "You have my heart. And I don't want it back."

"How can you come from someone like her to me?" She asked him. "She's everything I'm not."

"Exactly." She raised an eyebrow. "You're everything she's not." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

* * *

If you would please, go to my profile and vote on my poll for my first story.

Please & Thank you :)


	3. Note

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know I have a twitter now! It's for my fanfiction account which is iJesse.

My twitter username is iJessefanfic.

If you have a twitter, please go and follow me. I'll have stuff up about my stories and possible things. I know for certain I want to do a one-shot with the song 'Wanted' by Hunter Hayes. I have fallen in love with it. But I can't exactly find a good couple. So, if you have a twitter and you have suggestions, tweet me at iJessefanfic. And if you don't have a twitter, you can just Private Message me.

Thanks guys :)

iJessie


End file.
